Crosses Turned Crooked
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: Marvel, Clove, Katniss, Peeta, and Cato all go into this abondoned house... or so it seemed. Something killed the four, Marvel, Clove, Cato, and Peeta, but Katniss wouldn't take it. They were friends till the end, and that wasn't going to change. So she chased the monster down, and made it kill her, after finding just the hearts of her beloved friends #OneShot


**Hey! So this is one of the one shots I have been writing for you all, I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you guys think! This is my first horror type story, and I don't know if it's any good or not, but tell me!**

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (Her story is amazing, lot's of action! You will be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good to be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P **

**Oh! And much thanks to my wonderful beta, Courtney DiLaurentis !**

_**Crosses Turned Crooked**_

Katniss, Marvel, Cato, Peeta, and Clove all ride through the town, knocking over the trash cans as they swerve on and off the road. Katniss giggles, high from all the drugs the boys gave her.

"Stop!" She giggles. "We're going to get pulled over!"

"Nah, babe," Marvel rolls his head back from the wheel. "We'll be alright. We're just having fun!"

She giggles and settles back into the damaged car seat with Clove. Marvel takes a right into a deserted road, the smoke flying behind them.

"Where are we going?" Clove asks, a little disoriented from the weed and drugs she had just taken.

"We're going to visit the old graveyard house, in the middle of the woods. You know they say, the old guy that lived there, died. And as to this day, when someone enters the house, he steals their hearts and keeps them bundled up." Cato cackles with laughter, flicking the cigarette out the car window.

Katniss and Clove put their hands up to their hearts in mock terror.

"But you two will protect us…. Right boys?" They ask with a hint of laughter. The boys give each other a knowing look, then Marvel jerks the wheel to the right, taking the car into the woods. Katniss and Clove shriek with fear.

"Marvel!" Katniss screams.

"Yeah?" he asks, laughing along with Cato and Peeta as the car gets thrown up into the air.

"What the hell are you doing!" Katniss screams, smacking him in the back of the head. He laughs while rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Taking a shortcut, babe," He winks at her and pulls up to an abandoned old house. Katniss climbs out of the car hurriedly, followed by Clove.

"You three are some sick freaks!" Clove yells, smacking Cato across the head. The three boys cackle with laughter and they walk up to the stairs to the house.

All around them, there are stains on the trees. There are axes and weapons splayed across the ground. There are even torches and pitchforks. It seems like the house has been standing there for centuries, just waiting for the wood to collapse.

"Why are we here again?" Katniss asked, more serious than she has ever been. This place gave them all goose bumps, whether they'd like to admit it or not.

"We're just going to check this place out. See what the big deal about it is," Peeta smirks, leaning against on of the posts.

"Okay," Clove sighs, walking up to the house. She looks behind her and waves. "You guys coming or what?"

Cato, Peeta, Marvel, and Katniss shrug. Katniss runs up the creaky stairs, standing by Cloves side, as she looks down at the boys. She puts her hands on her hips, looking around. The stains on the tress almost look like… blood? No. It can't be.

"Okay," Cato speaks, opening the door. "Ladies first."

"Uh, no. You wanted to come here, you can go. Clove and I will go check out the yard while you guys act stupid."

The guys scoff at them, turning into the house. They walk into the house, and the door slowly closes behind them. Katniss and clove walk back down the stairs, kicking at the loose rocks.

**CATO POV**

The girls didn't go in with us. So we went in ourselves, messing around with the furniture. I was hoping Katniss would come in with us. I mean, yeah, I'm dating Clove. But I have liked Katniss even more, even longer. Marvel is lucky he got her.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" I hear Marvel laugh. I look over to see a huge picture of some old guys, and then I see the marker in Marvels hand.

I laugh and run up to the picture with him, taking out my own marker. We both draw on it's face. When we're finished, it seems like something knocks us off our feet, sending us to the ground. Peeta is no where to be found.

"Where in the hell is Peeta?" Marvel yells throughout the house. We get up to our feet, then we hear his scream.

"Ahhh! Help!" I hear his muffled voice scream out. Then I hear the sickly crunch of a bone snapping. He must be close.

"Peeta!?" I call out. Silence is followed. I slowly creep over to the door where the noise was coming from, I open the door. But as soon as I see what's inside, I regret driving here. I regret stepping into the house. The rumors were true. And it's too late for me now.

"Ahhh!"

**Marvels POV**

When I hear Cato scream, I'm about ready to run the hell away from this sick house. But Cato is like my brother. I can't leave him here. So I run towards the door he had disappeared behind.

I slowly creep in, looking around the room. Nothing seems to be wrong, until I see the trail of blood leading over to the window. The window is marked with the blood. I look out it and see Katniss and Clove.

The blood is marked as a circle around Katniss. My Katniss. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I just got her.

I open the window, planning warn them, but as soon as my hand touches the glass, something from behind me drags me out of the room and into a dark closet. I try to get my eyes to adjust faster to the darkness, but as soon as it does, I scream.

I have never seen something so terrifying. And I'm sure it's the last thing I will ever see.

"No!"

**Katniss POV**

When I hear Marvel yell, that's when I jump up out of my spot beside Clove. I wring my hands, anticipating any other noises, but it goes deadly silent. I look over to Clove, but as soon as I see her, I see she's staring at something.

Then, I hear a creaking sound. I slowly turn my head to see the door, slowly opening.

"Marvel! Marvel!" I yell. "This isn't funny!"

In the house, I see glass and chairs lining the floor. This strikes me as odd, but I don't have a doubt they're trying to scare us.

"Marvel!" I yell. But as soon as I yell it, I see the unmistakable color of red, on the floor. My heart starts beating faster and Clove comes up beside me.

"Come on, Katniss. You know they're just trying to scare us. Let's turn the game around on them." She cackles next to me. I shake my head, backing away from the house.

"Clove. I don't think they would go this far. Hell, I don't even think they're alive," My quivering voice seems to set something off in the house, because all the windows burst open, wind seeming to pour out of them.

"Please, Clove. Let's just go." Katniss begs. The feeling in her gut tells her that they are all dead. And soon, if they don't leave, Clove and Katniss will soon join the boys.

All of a sudden, the trees around them seem to lose their leaves. Now, Katniss and Clove can all see the crosses coming up from the ground. Some are by tire marks. Some are by big willow trees. But all Katniss knows, is she doesn't want one.

These are graves.

"Clove. We both know what these are. We need to leave!" Katniss cries, taking Cloves arm and trying to drag her back to the car. Then it strikes her.

_The keys._

Marvel took the keys with him inside. Katniss shakes visibly.

"Clove. Marvel had the keys. We need them." Her voice shakes in terror. Katniss has never been this scared her whole life, and she doesn't like the feeling.

"Okay, let's go get them then." Clove rolls her eyes. Doesn't Clove get this feeling too? The feeling of dread and remorse?

If only Katniss would have tried harder to stop them from going into that stupid house, they wouldn't be dead.

"Katniss." Clove's annoyed voice breaks her chain of thoughts. Katniss looks up to her, but then something catches her eye from behind Clove. Something moving towards them.

It's a vine, slowly traveling to Cloves feet. The vine curls and twists itself on the ground, traveling around the rocks and plants.

"Clove! Watch out!" Katniss shrieks, but then, like a snake, the vine jumps up and wraps itself around Cloves leg, dragging her into the house. Katniss chases after Clove, trying to take her outstretched hand.

"Katniss! Help me!" She screams, trying to grasp rocks that pass her. Katniss dives for Clove, trying to take her hand.

"Clove!" Katniss screams, getting back up and running after her. Clove gets dragged into the house, and the door slams shut behind her.

Katniss's ragged breathing is the only thing that travels through the air, besides Cloves screams. Katniss throws her body against the door several time, trying to break through. But after a while of no progress, she throws herself at a window, breaking through.

There, in the middle of the living room, is Marvels shirt, wrapped around something.

"Clove? Marvel? Cato? Peeta?" Katniss calls out. She bends down to the shirt, afraid of what might be in it. Blood pools around the shirt, scaring Katniss even more. But what if it's just clothes?

Katniss slowly unwraps the clothing, but finds a bundle of sticks. Then, she starts to hear the continuous beating of something. She digs through the sticks, her heart racing even more than before, if possible.

But then, something she sees, scares her even more. In the bundle of sticks, Katniss finds four hearts, still attached to veins and cords. They are still thumping, but something odd happens.

The hearts seem to let Katniss see what that person is feeling. She looks at Cloves first, seeing as Clove screams and bangs her head, trying to 'wake herself up'. The second is Peeta's. He is screaming and curled up into a ball.

The third is Cato's, he is fighting off something….. It's looks like the vine monster. Katniss quickly looks over to the last one, which has to be Marvels.

Marvel is banging on a window. But when he's screams, Katniss can hear him.

"Katniss! Katniss! Run!" He screams. Tears slip from her eyes as she clenches her teeth together. She bundles the hearts back up, wrapping Marvels shirt back over it.

"If you kill my friends, you might as well kill me too, you bastard!" I yell to anything, everything. I take the chairs, throwing it at anything I see. All I can see is red. Everything is red.

"Kill me! Now!" I scream, ripping open doors, searching for it.

"I have nothing to live for! Kill me! It's what you want!" I yell. "If you let me go, I will bring thousands of cops and firefighters. They will destroy you!"

Then, the last door Katniss hasn't tried, bursts open, and the vine creature comes out. It rises above Katniss and she smiles at it.

"Now."

That was the last anyone had ever heard of the five kids. But they did find five hearts, all bundled up in the same sticks and cloth. They door the house down, finding thousands of the bundles. In the graves, it was just left over body parts. But no one ever went near the five crosses put together at the top of a hill, all of them stuck in the same spot.

And all of them were twisted in the most grotesque of ways.

Years later, the government found a video tape. It was a tape of everything that happened when the house was build. Every dieing victim. Including the last five victims. Peeta Mellark, Marvel Barley, Cato Stone, Clove Felt, and Katniss Everdeen.

**Okay! So this was my first horror story, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed with myself :P**

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (Her story is amazing, lot's of action! You will be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good to be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P **

**Oh! And much thanks to my wonderful beta, Courtney DiLaurentis !**


End file.
